The Beginning of a New Career
A few days before Judy and Nick were reunited at the Desert Bloom nightclub and casino, the young rising star was just about to take her first big steps on her career. Ever since Judy´s career at law enforcement hadn´t worked out as well as she planned, the rabbit had been looking for a new life. After thinking about it, she wanted to devoted her life more to art, something that´d appeal to all sorts of mammals. Music and dancing interested her the most, so Judy considered either ballet or hula first. However, she eventually got an idea when she befriended Carmelita, the talented belly dance instructor at Sahara Square. After hanging out with the fair vixen for a while, Judy decided to try out that for herself too. Unexpectedly, she found out she was more fond of it than she thought. Judy took many lessons with Carmelita, taking time to learn belly dancing properly from her. Even though she got into the art form, the beautiful rabbit still missed Nick, who she hadn´t seen in years. Deep down in her heart she wished they´d meet someday again when she had fulfilled her new dream. The latter was about to begin one day, when Judy had just completed her dance training at the studio. The two stood at the floor of Carmelita´s dance studio, which was decorated in fitting fashion with oriental cushions, rugs, lanterns and curtains. Carmelita wore her blue coin-trimmed bra with matching harem pants and jewelry on her neck and her paws, while Judy had her workout top and shorts on for the training, since she hadn´t gotten her own outfit yet. The vixen smiled at her when she finished her latest dance routine. “Way to go, Hopps! You´ve learned everything I can teach you, I´m so proud of you. Best student I´ve trained since Gazelle”, she said in a sweet tone as she handed Judy a diploma. “Wow…I can´t believe it. Thanks for teaching me, Carmelita”, Judy looked at it in amazement. She was now an actual professional belly dancer. There had never been a rabbit among them in Zootopia, which made this achievement feel even more unique. A dream she didn´t expect had come true. Judy couldn´t wait to put her new talent to use. Luckily, she was about to get the chance very soon. “Speaking of which, they´ve opened a fancy new nightclub around this district called Desert Bloom, with the finest cuisine and entertainment in the city. They´re always open to more new performers to appear in their club, so what do you say you dance for the first time there this weekend?” Carmelita told. “Oh yes, that´d be wonderful”, Judy said, her eyes shining with excitement. “I´ve performed in so many of those in my life, so I figured that now would be your turn to take the stage. Someone like you deserves to perform in fine places like that. Also, now that you´ve become a professional, I´ve got you your first very own dancer outfit”, Carmelita handed a box to Judy. Eagerly, Judy went to try it on in the dressing room. In a couple of minutes, she emerged there, showing off her new attire. It consisted of a beautiful red silk bra covering her bosom and a long, flowing matching skirt that covered her attractive legs, with jewelry on her paw and neck as well as a couple of veils. The outfit matched her beautiful curves and soft features impeccably. “You look amazing, Judy. You´ll make for a perfect belly dancer, I bet my tail on it”, Carmelita was impressed. “I won´t let you down. Oh, if only Nick could see it now”, Judy swayed her hips and skirt excitedly. However, as she thought of it, she felt a little poignant too. The rabbit hadn´t seen her beloved fox in years, and didn´t know when she´d meet him again, if at all. “I´ve missed him for so long”, she sighed. Carmelita looked at her student, understanding how she felt. “You will meet him again someday, I´m sure. Just be patient, absence makes the heart grow fonder”, the vixen reminded. “I guess you´re right. If there was someone who´d appreciate my devotion to this, I´m sure it´d be him”, Judy felt better at Carmelita´s goodhearted words. “Indeed. I have someone special like you do, and he too inspired me to follow my dreams. Nothing inspires me like the feeling of having him in the audience, admiring every move I make and bringing flowers to me later at my backstage…ah. He still visits my performances very often, bless that raccoon”, she said. Everything Judy had told about Nick and their friendship had reminded her of that. This all made the rabbit feel more hopeful and optimistic. Nothing was impossible for someone as hardworking as she was in the city. “Carmelita, you´ve been a great friend and teacher to me. I appreciate every advice and lesson that you´ve given”, Judy hugged her kindly. The vixen smiled back at her. She was kind to have been able to do that to Judy, who already felt like a little sister to her. Zootopia´s first belly dancer rabbit had not only beauty on the outside, but a heart of gold on the inside too. “Thank you. Now, go and fulfill your dreams. The time has come for another flower to blossom in the desert”, she told. Judy went to change back to her normal attire, and packed the harem outfit along with her other belongings, as she was ready to go home. “See you soon again, Carmelita! We can perform together someday too if you like”, Judy waved. “Sure. See you too, Judy!” she said cheerfully. After leaving the studio, Judy took the bus home to her apartment. Even though it was in another district, the trip there wasn´t too long, so her ride on the bus took only a few minutes. A new change would start soon in Judy´s life. Later that night in her apartment, Judy was bathing in her apartment´s bathtub. As she laid relaxed in the tub, the rabbit was a beautiful sight with her slender and petite yet muscular figure, lovely lips and shining eyes. The city´s first rabbit belly dancer was certainly very attractive for the part. Even though she still felt wistful and missed Nick, the optimistic feeling in her started to warm her more as she brushed her fur. Judy felt like there would come the time when they´d meet again, and the friendship would grow into something more beautiful. Through the window, Judy gazed into the city lights, which looked magnificent at night, even from a simple apartment like that. It looked like a whole new world that was just ahead for her in her new life. “Someday, Nick…we´ll meet again”, she looked dreamily to the night. In a few minutes, the doe got out of the bathtub, dried her ears as well as fur and put on her gauzy purple nightgown that revealed her shoulders and highlighted her curves. With reading glasses on and bunny slippers on her feet too, she went to read and drink some coffee before going to sleep. The more she sat there in her home, the more her worries started to fade away. She didn´t know when she´d reunite with her loved one, but when it would, it´d be worth the wait. There was a chance it could happen any day, so Judy´s heart was ready for that either way. She was only a few steps away from fulfilling both of her dreams completely, and she wasn´t going to lose hope no matter what. Finally, she put down the book and the mug before going to her bed, where a stuffed fox was next to her. It had been there ever since she moved in the apartment to remind Judy of her closest friend ever. Holding the stuffie, the beautiful rabbit fell asleep contently. Whatever lied in the future, she was ready for it. In a few days, Judy wouldn´t need to feel alone anymore. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Prequel stories Category:Prequels Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Friendship stories Category:Teacher and student stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Remakes Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:What if-scenarios